Love Me, or Hate Me
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: (Fourth story in the found series) Spitfire and her team have two full months of shows taking place in Las Pegasus, but what happens when a Some pony who Spitfire has not had a good past with, invites them to stay?
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight shone brightly into Spitfires bedroom. They had just accepted two new cadets into the wonderbolts, and the wonderbolts were now asked to do shows in Las Pegasus, Two months' worth of shows filled their schedule, yet they had no place to stay. A hotel there for two months would be way too much money. Maybe they could rent a place out. A thought came into Spitfires mind, her eyes widened, and she shook the thought out of her head.

"Don't be crazy Spitfire, you don't want to go back there" she stated to herself. She looked down at the paperwork on her desk for all of five seconds before she heard Soarin call to her.

"Spitfire there is a letter down here for you." Spitfire shook her head, got up, and walked out of her bedroom and down the steps. She looked at her team.

"its right here" Soarin called to her. She walked toward him, only for him to point to the table; she turned around to find a vase with tulips in it, and a five page letter. She picked it up with a sigh, and began to read the oddly familiar hand writing. That's when it hit her; this was her mother's hand writing. Every pony thought she was sick; her father's excuse for stepping down, but the real reason was because her mother despised the wonderbolts, and a few months before Silver feather was injured. They ended up getting divorced, then Spitfires mother, Glitz crawled back to her father, and they ended up getting back together, Spitfire hated her mother, because she made Spitfire act like she was royalty, She made her "Try" other things, like dance, Which she hated. She had to go to every other ball or party her mother was invited to, when all she really wanted to do was live her life, and become a Wonderbolt. She started to skim it over. It was an invite to her old house, the one they would live in when she was a child part of the time. The thought she was trying to get out of her head. It seemed, though, like there only option. They were going, it was time spitfire actually faced this, or so she thought.

"Spitfire" Soarin whispered

Spitfire got up and she walked up the steps. Her thoughts running wild, she didn't know why she was letting this invitation get to her, was she just trying to be nice, or was it something else?

"Spitfire wait" Soarin called as he went after her. As Soarin ran up the steps Shimmer grumbled something.

"Is that usual" Cloud Puff, one of the new wonderbolts asked.

"You get used to it after a while; I'd just lay low if I were you" Lightning commented. No one said a word.

* * *

"Spitfire, tell me what's bothering you, you were perfectly fine five seconds ago!" Soarin shouted through the door to her bedroom.

"Just go away Soarin" Spitfire shouted back, her voice sounded shaky. Soarin opened the door and walked in, he saw her on her bed, her back facing the door

"No, Spitfire, What is bothering you, I'm not leaving till I have an answer" Soarin stated, he was determined, he cared for Spitfire, and he wasn't going to let her keep her emotions bottled up like this. Spitfire was silent.

"Spitfire" Soarin pestered

"I DON'T KNOW OK" she screamed as she sat up and looked at him. Soarin took a step back, and his wings fluttered open in shock. Spitfire let herself fall face first into the pillow on her bed.

"I'M JUST CONFUSED" she commented into the pillow her voice cracking. A faint sound of whimpering came from Spitfire. Soarin realized he played a small part in Spitfires outburst. He walked over to her bed, and settled down next to her. Spitfire shifted, so her back was facing him.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling, I just care about you" Soarin whispered into her ear, he wrapped his forearm around her. He heard her whimper. He held her close. Spitfire snuggled into his chest.

"Look, the letter I got is getting to me" Spitfire whispered.

"Who was it from" Soarin asked

"My mother, who hates what I chose to do as a career, and now wants us to stay with her while we're in Las Pegasus" Spitfire almost hissed.

"What do you mean, hates what I chose for a career" Soarin asked. Spitfire got out of his grip and started to walk to the window, her head held up. She started to speak in a fake English accent

"Oh darling, you don't need to use you wings to become famous, take me for example" She mocked.

"Spitfire, being a wonderbolt is a child's dream; it's too infantile to dream that now" she added. Soarin got the hint

"She crushed your dream" Soarin commented

"Tried" spitfire corrected, speaking normal again, and looking out the window into the starry night sky.

"Did that ever get to you" Soarin asked

"Oh, yeah, it got to me alright. Along with sunshine's constant teasing, it was pure hell" Spitfire commented. Her eyes started to water.

"Pure hell" she whispered, her voice cracking. She turned around, and saw Soarin pat the spot she was in on the bed a few seconds ago. She walked over and settled down next to him.

"Everything is going to be okay" Soarin cooed.

"I can only hope" Spitfire yawned as she snuggled into Soarin's warm body again, she started to close her eyes, she felt Soarin stroking her mane. She closed her eyes after a while, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just coming up over the horizon, and the wonderbolts were nearing their destination. Spitfire sighed; the last place she wanted to be was here. She would be stuck in a nightmare, for two months straight, she doubted herself, thinking she would be in a nut house by the time they were out of there. She saw the house where they were staying, and went in for a landing. Her team followed in suite. Another sigh escaped spitfire's lips. She felt Soarin's wing go over her.

"You ok" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Spitfire answered. She walked toward the door, the team followed. Spitfire knocked on the door. A snow white Pegasus with a pink, baby blue, and royal purple mane answered the door.

"Spitfire, darling, you got my letter" she greeted with an English accent. Spitfire nodded. "So you're staying here" she added, spitfire nodded again. She looked back at her team. The Pegasus gestured for them to come inside

They walked into a very fancy main room, to find Silver feather sitting on the couch, and for the other Pegasus to walk over and sit down next to him.

"Spits, it's so nice to see you, and your team again" Silver feather commented. Spitfire nodded, Soarin started to get the feeling Spitfire was doing that for a reason. All of a sudden Spitfire turned to her team.

"I'm assuming you all remember my father Silver Feather" Spitfire commented.

"Ahem" The other Pegasus grumbled.

"Oh, and she is my mother, Glitz"

"Charmed" Glitz responded. The team nodded.

"You can do whatever you need to now" Silver feather told them. Spitfire nodded then rushed out of the room. Her team followed, she walked up a spiral staircase, and showed the team where their room was. She made her way down the hall though. Soarin hesitated, and then followed her.

"Spitfire" he called to her.

"Yes" she responded, it seemed as if she were holding her breath.

"Why aren't you talking as much as you usually would" Soarin asked. Spitfire looked at him.

"So I don't go on a rant, so I don't say something I regret, so nothing happens to the team, you, or me" Spitfire whispered. She seemed scared, and uncomfortable.

"Spitfire, are you ok" Soarin asked.

"I'm fine" Spitfire lied. She opened a door; it lead to her old room. "Now if you'll excuse me I would actually like to rest up" she added, then accidently slammed the door. She opened it, and whispered to Soarin

"Run". Soarin did just that, dashing down the hallway. He heard four hooves stomp up the steps.

"You see this is what happens when you join the wonderbolts, it changes a well-mannered young lady into a complete tomboy" he heard glitz grumble. He heard the door to Spitfires room open, and a small squeak from spitfire, before the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spitfire" Glitz commented as soon as the door was closed

"What do you want" Spitfire responded

"I want you to behave yourself" Glitz answered

"I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions, and you can't tell me what to do" Spitfire snapped back

"This is my house, and I'm not afraid to kick your ass from here to cloudsdale." Glitz hissed.

"Oh, coming from the mother who wants her daughter to be a young lady." Spitfire commented

"Watch it Spitfire" Glitz responded. Spitfire started to get a feeling she went too far. She wasn't about to give up though

"I'm not your Doormat anymore!" Spitfire yelled. All of a sudden a hard slap met the side of her face. And she stumbled into the wall.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" Spitfire started. Her mother slapped her again, making her fall to the ground. Glitz grabbed spitfire by the shoulders

"I'm SORRY" Spitfire screamed. Her mother threw her down, and then left her daughter crying on the hardwood floor of her room.

"Learn some Manners Spitfire" she shouted at her, then slammed the door. She walked down the steps.

Spitfire heard a set of hooves coming toward her door. All of a sudden her door opened, and Soarin walked in.

"Spitfire" he gasped.

"Don't look at me" Spitfire whispered

"What happened in here" Soarin asked. Spitfire started to violently sob. Soarin walked over to her, and held her.

"Shh" He cooed. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, he settled down next to her, only to have her cling onto him again, she wouldn't let him go. Soarin started to push some of her mane out of her face. She started to calm down. Soarin's touch always seemed to sooth Spitfire. Spitfire seemed to be holding her breath again.

"Breath" Soarin instructed her. Spitfire did as she was told.

"You need to calm down" Soarin commented. Spitfire snuggled into his chest without a word. Soarin began rubbing his hoof up and down her back. He felt her loosen up a bit, but most of her body was still tense. He moved his hoof from her back to her wings. He saw them pop out from the sides of her body almost automatically. He saw her bunched up primary feathers spread out, and felt her wings relax. Spitfire looked at him, she was drowsy, and her eyes were half closed. Soarin kept on rubbing her wings. She was fighting the urge to close her eyes. Soarin nuzzled her. Spitfire lost the battle, and closed her eyes, and started to take a nap, Soarin knew that whatever happened in here a few minutes ago was physically exhausting for her. He felt spitfire cling onto him again, and he knew he wasn't leaving anytime soon. He looked at the sleeping mare next to him, and started to close his own eyes, falling asleep next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Soarin eyes opened. He looked over to the digital clock on spitfire's nightstand. It read nine o'clock; they were asleep for a good three hours. He looked over to Spitfire, she was still sound asleep. Soarin never saw Spitfire sleep this early for such a long period of time. Spitfire Shifted to her side, pushing the blanket off of her in the process. Soarin pulled it back over her, and silently chuckled to him, only to stop heard some pony yell.

"YOU KNOW SILVER, WE CAN NEVER AGREE ON ANYTHING" Glitz yelled, she had a very loud yell, for she was downstairs.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT, WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU" silver yelled back. Soarin thought for a moment, who was "she." He looked at Spitfire; her eyes were twisted shut now.

"SHE REFUSED TO WORK WITH ME SILVER, THAT'S WHAT SHE DID!" Glitz screamed. Spitfire's eyes popped open; she threw the covers off of her, and left the room, dashing down the hallway. Soarin followed. He saw Spitfire sit on one of the steps on the Spiral staircase. The argument between her mother and father continued.

"SHE COULD MAKE HER OWN DECISIONS GLITZ, SHE DIDN'T WANT TO TURN INTO A SNOB LIKE YOU" Silver snapped back.

"GET OUT" Glitz yelled. Spitfire and Soarin heard a clank, like a baking sheet hitting his head. Spitfire's breath was shaky. Tears streamed down her face. She saw her father dash down the hallway.

"I'LL BE BACK" Silver feather shouted

"WITH A PROPER APOLOGY" Glitz snapped.

"YOU WISH, I DID NOTHING WRONG" Silver shouted. A door slamming echoed throughout the house.

* * *

Spitfire looked over and saw her mother walk out of the kitchen, baking sheet in her hooves.

"I'm going to change her ways, if she likes it or not." Glitz hissed. She looked over to the staircase; Spitfire pushed herself up against the wall. Glitz walked back to the kitchen.

"She needs to change, Orphans, the disgrace of society, untamed little devils." Glitz commented. All of a sudden a door to another room shot open.

"What did she just say" they heard lightning hiss.

"Something I don't like being said about my mare friend" Soarin whispered. Spitfire couldn't stand it and she ran back to her room, they heard her door shut, and a lock click.

"She is one sick and twisted bitch" Lightning hissed. Soarin looked at him and the team.

"Don't get Glitz angry, she'll just take it out on Spitfire. Just mind your own business while I go calm her down, again." Soarin whispered then ran off to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Soarin knocked on Spitfire's door. He got no response. He knocked again, still no response. He decided to put his ear to the door. He heard her crying through the door. Soaring grumbled. He decided to try a different approach.

"Spitfire, its Soarin, please let me come in." he asked, he sounded like a beggar almost. He heard spitfire get up, still sniffling, and whimpering, he heard the lock click. She was working with him. That was a first; he walked in, and closed the door.

Spitfire was looking out her window. Tears still trickled down her cheeks. She was hurt, almost broken in Soarin's eyes. She didn't say anything, Soarin walked over to her. He placed a hoof on her shoulder; she winced, and pushed his hoof off her. This was new behavior; she never did this to any pony before.

"Please tell me what you're doing here" she asked.

"Spitfire, you're not yourself" Soarin started.

"You think I haven't noticed" She whispered. It sounded like she was giving up.

"Spitfire, talk to me" Soarin pestered.

"What do you mean, I'm already talking to you" Spitfire stated, a little choked up.

"I'm here for you" Soarin commented

"I'm a mental mess" Spitfire whispered as she put her forehead to the glass. Tears started streaming down her face

"Spitfire" Soarin stated as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "That's not true" he stated. Spitfire tried dropping down to her hardwood floor, only for Soarin to pick her up. She was violently shaking. He put her down on the bed.

"Spitfire" Soarin cooed. He started to nuzzle her. Spitfire tried to turn her head away. She felt Soarin's hoof on her cheek. She looked up at him, her eyes stinging and bloodshot. His eyes were full of concern. She closed her eyes. All of a sudden, she felt Soarin kiss her. Her eyes shot open at first, but they soon fluttered closed. Soarin broke the kiss, and looked at spitfire.

"I saw Fillies and Colts in the orphanage that were like that during my time in there" Spitfire explained. Soarin nodded.

"Just pulled off the streets, they turned out ok at first, but then… ugh" Spitfire continued, shuttering at the memories, Soarin held her close, he nuzzled her. She closed her eyes, then continued

"But, that isn't me, is it" Spitfire asked, looking for assurance that wasn't her, that she wasn't an untamed devil.

"No pony is perfect Spitfire" Soarin started.

"You aren't answering my question soar-" Spitfire interrupted, only to have Soarin put his hoof up to her lips.

"No, that isn't you, I don't know why she said that, but it was horrible for her to say that, especially about her daughter, the captain of the Wonderbolts, and my mare friend" Soarin responded. They heard the front door open, and four hooves walk into the house.

* * *

"Glitz, I'm back" silver feather called to his wife.

"Silver, be a dear and go find spitfire, I have something I need to give her." Glitz responded. They heard Silver Feather walk up the steps, and knock on the door.

"Yeah I heard" Spitfire responded, then got up, and walked toward the door. Mentally preparing herself for the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

Spitfire walked down the steps, he heart raced inside her chest. She didn't know what her mother was going to give her, but she knew for sure she was going to try and change her. She reached the bottom of the steps, and headed for the main room. Her heart was pounding now.

"I got to stand up to her, stand your ground; she can't do anything to change your mind." Spitfire whispered to herself. She swallowed hard, and then she walked into the room.

"Spitfire" her mother greeted

"Mother" Spitfire responded. Glitz gestured for her to sit. Spitfire saw her mother pick up a wrapped box. She put it in front of her.

"For you, my little star" Glitz started. Spitfire looked down at the box, and then opened it. Inside was a mask, one you would see at a masquerade party, it had a black frame, and a purple fabric underneath the frame, which showed through the spaces in it. Spitfire let a quiet gasp leave her mouth. She was silent, her mother continued

"A black frame is traditional, but if you'd prefer, gold, or silver, or a metallic blue, oh you might make me jealous". Spitfire didn't think about her answer.

"NO WAY, I'm not doing one of your fancy parties again" Spitfire shouted as she pushed the box away.

"Now Spitfire, this is your decision, I only want what's best for you" Glitz calmly responded, holding the box in front of her, so she could see the mask again. Spitfire got up.

"You know, I'm going to go for a walk" Spitfire stated

"Now, at sunset" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, you know, just let me think over things." Spitfire responded

"Well, I'd be happy to join you" Glitz told her

"Oh, uh, no thanks, I mean you've done so much already" Spitfire quickly responded, just wanting to get away from her.

"You're welcome, and I just want you to know, I'm not worried at all dear" glitz told her with a smile. With that Spitfire quickly walked over to the front door, and left without a second thought.

* * *

Spitfire stood in her back yard; it was a back yard most ponies dreamed of owning. Cobblestone walkways, and if you walked far enough, you would find a gazebo, where her mother hosted her garden parties, and sometimes, other formal events.

"Spitfire is that really you" a familiar voice called from behind her. She turned around to find a red orange Pegasus with a cherry red and purple mane and tail. She smiled, it was her neighbor Comet tail, they grew up together. To mention her mother didn't like her on their property. Spitfire remembered what she said

"No one belongs here unless there famous or they have some sort of talent, just because you get promoted, doesn't mean you move here, I don't want that filly anywhere near this house"" sounded her mother's voice in her head.

"your going to get us in trouble" Spitfire chuckled, she picked up a stick of some sort , some grren leaves were still on it.

"Spitfire" Comet tail started.

"We haven't seen each other in forever though" Spitfire continued "I'm guessing we have a lot to catch up on". A bell rang in the distance.

"Don't let your mother push you around, you're smart, you know when to stand up for yourself, and also, I would wear gloves if you're going to pick that stick up again." Comet tail commented, she started to walk back toward her house.

"WHY" spitfire called to her

"BECAUSE, THAT'S POISON OAK" Comet tail called back. "STAND UP FOR YOURSELF, YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF YOUR OWN DESTINY, DO A JOB THAT YOU LIKE, NOT A JOB YOU'RE FORCED TO DO" she added before she ran off. Spitfire shook her head, and walked into the house

* * *

"First off Spitfire, your dead" she thought, she twitched, and the after effect of her holding poison oak was starting to kick in.

"Second off, your friend has a point; you got to stand up for yourself, no matter what" she whispered. She felt herself scratch her other hoof.

"I really got to get something on that" she hissed as she forced herself to stop scratching her hoof. She leant up against a wall; she heard some of the servants setting the table. Spitfire wasn't all that hungry, but it was around dinner time. She looked out a window to see the moon rising over the horizon line.

"Spitfire" glitz called.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Spitfire grumbled as she made her way upstairs to tell her team that dinner was ready and if they were hungry they could go eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Spitfire sat at the table, her team around her. They were all finishing up their meals, while she had barely even touched her food. She just wasn't hungry.

"Spitfire, are you feeling alright" Soarin asked

"I'm not hungry, that's all" Spitfire responded. She pushed her plate away from her. All of a sudden, the same wrapped box that her mother gave her was in front of her again. She felt her mother's hoof on her shoulder.

"So" She started

"No, I'm not doing it" Spitfire commented.

"Now spitfire, I don't want to get cross with you, but this is for your own sake" Glitz told her.

"I said no" Spitfire snapped back, Glitz wings flared out in shock, and then, the power was killed, it was pitch black.

"What the" Spitfire started. She was cut off by something hitting her head with a lot of force. It ended up knocking her out. She felt herself being dragged out of the room, and up the steps, her head hitting a few of them. After a while she opened her eyes to pitch blackness, the power was still out, but why. She felt her body get pushed into something with an edge and her wings popped out in shock, her body was thrown away from it in such a fashion, that her sensitive wings hit the corner of whatever she was up against, clipping both her wings, She thought some of her feathers were ripped off of her wings. They started to cramp up; making the pain she was already feeling ten times worse. For most pegasi, clipping their wings was no big deal, and the pain was only a short-term feeling. For spitfire, She would be in tons of pain, and wouldn't be able to fly for weeks without something happening to her wings, and sometimes even her back would act up, and it was all because she was beat up so much as a foal. She heard whoever hurt her leave the room. The power came back on. She saw some of her golden feathers on the ground, and felt some blood dripping down her wings, she also saw a note. She just lay down on her bedroom floor, just waiting for some pony to find her there.

"Spitfire" Soarin franticly called.

"In here" spitfire called back, clearly in pain. Soarin burst into Spitfires room to find her on the floor; her wings stood out, the feathers spread out and damaged and dried blood covering some of her primaries. Soarin walked over to her, and carefully picked her up. He placed her down on the bed, so she would be a little more comfortable. Soarin lightly touched one of spitfire's wings

"OH, OW, SOARIN STOP" Spitfire shouted in pain. Soarin nuzzled her.

"Sorry" he whispered, Spitfire winced in pain again.

"I can't let you suffer like this" Soarin told her.

"What are you doing" Spitfire asked. She felt Soarin lightly run his hoof along her wing again.

"SOARIN" she screamed, he brought his head down and laid it on her shoulder.

"This is going to hurt a bit, but it is going to be worth it in the end." Soarin whispered. Spitfire closed her eyes and felt his hoof lightly running across her wing, she would hiss in pain every once in a while.

"This is going to hurt" Soarin informed her.

"Just tell me when you're going to do that" Spitfire asked.

"I'm going to right now." Soarin stated as he put his hoof on her wing a pushed down on it, earning a pop in return.

"OW" Spitfire screamed. All of a sudden Soarins hoof rubbing up against her wing didn't hurt, it actually felt nice.

"Oh, wow" Spitfire purred out of pure bliss as Soarin lightly massaged her wing. Soarin smiled, but soon turned his attention to her other, stiff wing and started to repeat the process. A few grunts from Spitfire, and her other wing was less tense as well. After a while, he decided to take things up a notch, he started to rub her back and shoulders, giving her a real massage.

"Oh, Soarin, you're so good to me" Spitfire purred. Soarin smiled, he was good to her, but she really did deserve this. He loved her, and that was a fact. He also started to catch on to Glitz's little game. Her way with dealing with Spitfire, it wasn't the way you should treat any pony. Whenever she didn't agree with Glitz, she would get beat up by her own mother. Soarin looked at Spitfire, who looked like she was about to fall asleep, he looked down at the floor, seeing some of her feathers, and the note. Soarin knew it would be a few weeks before Spitfire could fly again, and he would have to take over for the shows next week. Soarin picked up the note and read it. The lettering was written in something thick and red, maybe lipstick.

**You're going Spitfire**

Soarin lightly nuzzled Spitfire. She looked at him, she shifted onto her back, and her damaged wings still spread out.

"Hmm" She stated as she looked at him again with half closed eyes.

"Is this Glitz handwriting" he asked. Spitfire snatched the note, when she read it, she nodded, but then let a discouraged growl escape her mouth, as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Spitfire" Soarin started. Spitfire held onto him, burying her face into his coat. Soarin couldn't make out what she was feeling. She was feeling a mixture of so many emotions. Sadness, anger, anxiety, maybe even embarrassment. He felt some tears hit his coat

_"Oh don't cry, not now, everything is going to be ok, don't cry Spitfire"_ Soarin thought to himself, but something totally different came out of his mouth.

"Hey, Spitfire, look at me" Soarin whispered, she looked up at him, her eyes red, and a few tears still rolling down her cheeks. He pushed some of her mane out of her face. "How bad can one of your mother's parties be" he asked.

"Very bad, and once she gets me to start, she won't let me stop" Spitfire snapped back, the tears subsiding.

"Look, I didn't know that, okay" Soarin responded calmly.

"Sorry, I'm just confused, is this really for my own sake, or is she trying to make me that perfect porcelain doll of a daughter she has daydreamed about ever since day one" Spitfire whispered.

"Personally, I think she is trying to change you, but what is there to change?" Soarin responded.

"What are you saying, I'm perfect?" Spitfire asked

"I think I told you this before, there is no such thing as a Perfect pony, Spitfire, even if she tried with all her might she couldn't make you flawless"

"You have a way with words Soarin; I don't know how to respond to that" Spitfire stated.

"Then don't respond, close your eyes, and try to rest up" Soarin responded.

"But" spitfire started.

"Spitfire" Soarin stated.

"Fine" Spitfire sighed in defeat. Soarin shifted so he could drape his wing around her. Soarin quickly kissed her goodnight, and Spitfire fell asleep almost instantly after that.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been weeks since the last time Glitz hurt Spitfire, but Glitz had a feeling that she was winning. Spitfire had the same feeling, along with some embarrassment. The feathers that were ripped off Spitfires wings, had started to grow back, but the way the feathers lined up was uneven. Spitfire barely spread her wings anymore, and if she did, it was usually because Soarin was rubbing them in the process of trying to get her to relax, or making them less tense because they started to cramp up again. It was the day before Glitz's party, and the first show in Las Pegasus, Spitfire wouldn't and couldn't preform because of her wings.

Spitfire was currently in her room, looking out the window. Soarin and the others would be coming back from their last practice session before the show. Spitfire felt a jolt of pain from her left wing.

"_Five more minutes, then you can do that all you want, just hold out till Soarin is here"_ Spitfire thought to herself. She needed to distract herself. She looked over to her closet. She sighed, and walked over to it.

"Might as well get things done in advance" she whispered to herself. She opened her closet just to be met with what looked like hundreds of dresses. They were mostly hand-me-downs from her sister, or mother. She started to look through them.

"Look at you, you're such a dupe Spitfire" She hissed to herself, or so she thought.

"You're a what?" Soarin asked from the doorway. Spitfire's eyes widened in shock, she had no idea Soarin was in the doorway. She felt herself blush, this was the last thing she wanted any pony, especially her colt friend to catch her doing.

"Soarin" She squeaked as she turned to look at the doorway. Soarin walked in and closed the door. "Uh, I, oh Celestia, curiosity got the best of me, and I had nothing better to do so I" Spitfire started.

"Spitfire, you're making it sound like you were just caught killing some pony, It's not a big deal." Soarin interrupted, "Besides, we all understand what's happening tomorrow." He added. Spitfire opened her mouth to say something but a very sharp jolt of pain went through her damaged wings making her fall to the ground with a groan out of pure pain.

"Your wings are acting up again Spitfire" Soarin exclaimed. He helped her up, only for spitfire to stumble toward her bed. She let herself fall onto the mattress, and looked at Soarin with doe eyes, even though her eyes were like that more because of the pain she was feeling. Soarin walked over, and started to massage her right wing, it took less effort to get it to loosen up then it did the first time. Her left wing was a different story, he was rubbing it but it wasn't loosening up. All of a sudden his hoof brushed under her wing. Spitfire let out a gasp.

"Oh, Soarin, right there, that's the spot" she gasped. Soarin continued to rub his hoof under her wing, till it moved in such a fashion that he heard a crack, and Spitfire sigh.

"Better" Soarin asked.

"Very" Spitfire responded. She shifted, and then rested her head on Soarins chest.

"What are you thinking about" he asked.

"I'm just worried that my wings are going to, act up during my mother's get together" Spitfire stated.

"Well I think I can make sure that doesn't happen" Soarin whispered

"How" Spitfire asked

"You'll see" Soarin replied, lightly nuzzling Spitfire. "Also, what's a dupe?" Soarin questioned.

"It means pushover, you're some ponies doormat" Spitfire responded.

"So you're beating yourself up over your decision" Soarin stated.

"It wasn't mine, that's the point, my mother made the decision; I'm just going with it. I'm following in her hoof steps again, just like a lost puppy" Spitfire hissed. There was a moment of silence between the two. They heard something hit her window. Spitfire walked over to it, and looked out over the back yard, to see Comet Tail throwing rocks at her window, probably to get her attention. She opened the window and called out.

"What do you want?"

"You do realize all of your fans think you're going soft right" Comet called back.

"How do you know that" Spitfire snapped back, thinking that Comet Tail was trying to get to her.

"It's all over the place, every pony knows that you're going to one of your mother's parties, and she is using you" Comet started. "That was a very stupid decision you made" She added before she spread her wings, and flew away. Spitfire scowled and slammed the window shut.

"Like you know why I chose to do this" Spitfire hissed. Comet tapped on her window again. She threw it open

"WHAT NOW" Spitfire yelled

"Oh yeah, this is the last time I'm talking to you" Comet stated, and then flew off. Spitfire slammed the window shut again, this time twice as hard making Soarin fear she was going to break the glass.

"What was that about?" Soarin asked.

"You know, I'm going for a walk so I can fume, rather than talking about this right now" Spitfire stated through gritted teeth.

"Spitfire all I'm asking for is one sentence" Soarin whispered.

"She's a Bitch" Spitfire stated, then left her room, slamming the door, and completely ignoring her mother's rant when she got downstairs. She threw the front door open, and left.

* * *

The rest of the team heard the door slam when Spitfire left the house.

"Aren't you worried about her" Cloud puff asked.

"Yes" Lightning stated. Shimmer was more concentrated on her sketch book. She looked up for a second, shook her head, and looked back at what she was working on.

"You have any input on this" Lightning asked Shimmer.

"I can't draw what I don't know" She responded before she slid her sketch book over to Lightning and Cloud puff, and then headed for the door. "I just hating seeing mom like that" She added before she left. Lightning picked it up, and flipped the pages. He shook his head. Her work was amazing. A select few stood out. She had drawn Soarin, Spitfire, Silver feather, and almost everyone on the team. He saw a few of Glitz, but they were drawn with thick, black lines. Like Shimmer was angry, or upset when she drew them. He flipped to what she was working on. He gasped, it was the team, but Spitfire was missing. He looked at the bottom of the page.

"She is going to break her… if this doesn't stop" it read. A chill ran down Lightings back. Shimmer had this ability to draw the weirdest things. But the writing, that's what got to him.

"Lightning, are you ok'" Cloud puff asked.

"We got to stop Glitz, before something nasty happens" Lightning responded, before he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

The day flew by pretty quick for the rest of the team, but for Soarin it felt like it was taking forever. Spitfire wasn't back from her "Walk" yet, and he was starting to get worried. He even waited outside for her for about two hours straight. He walked out into the hall, and saw Silver feather.

"Silver feather" he started. He turned around to face Soarin.

"Yes" he responded.

"You haven't by any chance seen Spitfire" Soarin asked.

"You try the gazebo" Silver asked.

"No… where is it" Soarin asked

"Back yard, you'll know when you found it" Silver responded, and then walked down the hallway. He didn't look happy. Soarin then went into Spitfires room opened the window, Stepped out onto the roof, and then with a strong flap of his wings he flew off. He looked down, it was a good ten minutes before he found the well-built structure Silver Feather was describing. He landed in front of it, and saw Spitfire, leaning up against the railing, looking out into the woods that surrounded it. Soarin walked forward; he was trying to be as quiet as possible, he thought it was better not to disturb her at the moment. He stepped up into the Gazebo and walked over to Spitfire. He just couldn't help himself. He walked up next to her, and put his wing around her making her slightly jump. She looked up, and saw Soarin looking down at her.

"I was starting to worry about you" Soarin stated. Spitfire nodded.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately" Spitfire whispered. Soarin nuzzled her.

"I know" he responded. Spitfire sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've been thinking about… stepping down" Spitfire whispered. Soarin looked at her. He shook his head.

"Spitfire, I don't want to sound rude, but you're not thinking straight" Soarin exclaimed. She sighed.

"I can't stand this anymore, why me!" Spitfire stated her voice cracking. Soarin was silent.

"The same answer I get every time I ask that question, silence, you don't have an answer," spitfire choked out.

"It's a hard question to answer, there would be too many variables, and it would just make you more confused." Soarin responded. A tear rolled down Spitfires cheek. Soarin wiped it away, and nuzzled her.

"You want to go back to the house" Soarin asked. Spitfire shook her head. Soarin now knew what Spitfire was feeling. She was scared. He didn't know about what. Maybe Glitz, maybe it was multiple different things.

"I won't let her hurt you" Soarin whispered. Spitfire gave in, and with that, they started there walk back to the house.

* * *

Spitfire was now in her room with Soarin. She could tell he was worried about her. She watched him pace back and forth, he'd turn his head every once in a while to look at her. She just wanted to go back to the Headquarters in Cloudsdale. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon. She felt a few tears fall from her eyes. Soarin walked up, and nuzzled her. She turned away.

"Soarin, I just want to be alone" Spitfire whispered. Soarin looked at her.

"Spitfire you nev-"Soarin started. Only to be interrupted.

"Just go, please" Spitfire interrupted. Soarin walked over to the door, and opened it.

"I'm here if you need anything" he told her, then left.

* * *

(A/N: Ok I know my stories in this series are usually only 9 chapters long, but I can't cram set and effects into nine chapters for this one, so I'm going to have more chapters than usual. :) Enjoy as always!)


	10. Chapter 10

Spitfire looked out her window; the life was drained from her. Tears streamed down her face. She didn't feel like doing anything. She walked over to her bed, and laid there. She pulled the covers over her head when she heard her mother call her downstairs for dinner. She had lost her appetite a long time ago. Tears were pouring out of her eyes now. She heard some pony stomp up the stairs. Her door burst open.

"Spitfire, something's going on, you don't want me to know about" Soarin commented. "Do you not trust me or something." He asked. Spitfire just cried harder.

"Go away, Soarin" She said in between sobs.

"Spitfire, talk to me" he whispered.

"NO, SOARIN JUST GO" Spitfire yelled as tears streamed down her face. "I want to be alone" she added in a hoarse voice. Soarin didn't budge. Instead of leaving he settled down next to Spitfire. He was just silent.

"I know you're still in here" she stated, her voice muffled by the blanket over her.

"Why are you acting like this, something is getting to you" Soarin whispered.

"It's something really stupid, I'll get over it" Spitfire whispered.

"Spitfire, the last time you said that and we believed you, you almost ended up putting yourself in the ICU" Soarin stated.

"Why is this getting to me, it's happened before, how am I not use to this." Spitfire whispered. She put her head on Soarins chest, and closed her eyes.

"I don't think any pony could get used to constant screaming and pain" Soarin answered, pushing some of her mane out of her face. it was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell" Spitfire whispered.

"I understand, you're just stressed out" Soarin whispered. He saw spitfire's chest rising and falling, he looked at her to see her eyes were closed. He knew she was tired, and her getting some sleep was probably the best thing for her right now. Even though he wasn't tired, he decided to stay with her, just so she had the comfort of knowing he was there with her.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun rose over the horizon. And the team was already up. Today was the first show cloud puff and Shimmer were preforming in.

"Oh Celestia, I hope I practiced enough, I don't want to mess this up" cloud puff stated as she nervously paced back and forth.

"You'll do fine; I don't know why you're over reacting" Shimmer assured her, but not looking up from her sketch book.

"Better question, why are you not freaking out" Cloud puff asked Shimmer. Shimmer put the piece of charcoal she was working with down and looked up.

"I find art soothing" She answered. Then turned back to what she was working on. Lightning seemed more concerned with other things.

"What are you freaking out about" Shimmer asked, noticing Lightning sitting on the bed, actually thinking for once.

"I'm just thinking about Soarin and Spitfire, is it just me, or is Soarin putting Spitfire first, Instead of the whole team." He asked. Cloud puff rolled her eyes.

"Like you know what love is, Dumb ass" Cloud puff responded. Lightning glared at her. Shimmer shook her head.

"Soarin asked us to get the stadium ready, why don't we go do that" Shimmer stated. With a nod from both of them, they all left.

* * *

Spitfire had a pretty decent morning. Waking up to Soarin rubbing her wings was nice, but as time passed, Spitfire was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. Knowing her colt friend was going to be at the show preforming, while she stayed here and talked to rich people, with nothing but fancy food to snack on, was pretty painful, in a sense. Getting made up was also, different from what she usually did. She heard Soarin enter her room.

"You okay" he asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, but, it just doesn't feel right, I should be with you guys, not here" Spitfire whispered, all of a sudden, laughter was heard from downstairs.

"Ugh, you got to be kidding me" Spitfire hissed.

"You recognize those laughs" Soarin whispered.

"Some of my mother's friends" Spitfire hissed.

"Let me guess, they hate the wonderbolts too" Soarin responded.

"Oh no, they hate two ponies, my father, and me" Spitfire hissed.

"Harsh" Soarin whispered. Spitfire shook her head.

"I wish you were staying here, without you it's like time just stops" Spitfire whispered.

"I know, I feel the same way" Soarin responded. He nuzzled her. They heard cackling from downstairs again, and someone speak.

"Where is that little orphan of yours" some pony's voice rang out.

"She's upstairs with her colt friend" Glitz sneered. Spitfire was trying her best to hold back her tears, which threatened to pour out of her eyes at any moment.

"Well, that's a first, she better not screw it up" the same voice rang out. A different voice responded.

"If she screws this up, she's never going to find another pony to love". Laughter filled the house. Spitfire felt a few tears escape. She felt Soarin hold her.

"She has no way of defending herself, and I have proof" Glitz voice informed them. They heard gasps and whispers a few seconds later.

"You're the pony who wrecked her wings" another voice commented.

"Our prayers have been answered, She has to suffer" another friend of glitz called out sarcastically, laughter filled the house again. Spitfire couldn't stand it anymore. And she started crying, burying her face into Soarins coat.

"They have no idea who they messed with" Soarin whispered as he calmed Spitfire down.


	12. Chapter 12

The moon was well over the horizon line, and Soarin and the team just left. It was Spitfire against the rest of the world. She sighed as she walked outside, into the back yard. Ponies formed little crowds and talked amongst themselves. A few colts came up to Spitfire, only to see her walk away when they tried to flirt with her. After a few hours, she just couldn't take it anymore, and she started to walk down the cobblestone path that lead to the gazebo.

"Spitfire is that you" a familiar voice called out. Spitfire sighed; it was her mother's friend's son, Treble clef.

"What do you want Treble?" spitfire asked as she turned around.

"Did I ever tell you how attractive you look in the moonlight" he asked.

"Excuse me" Spitfire commented.

"I could just" treble started.

"Just spit it out" Spitfire interrupted

"Kiss me" he demanded.

"WHAT" Spitfire squeaked, he leant in. but instead of meeting Spitfires lips, he got a pop in the mouth from Spitfires hoof. He fell back on the ground; Spitfire heard his head hit something hard, she saw blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His tooth was on the ground.

"Ouch, I mean, you're just playing hard to get" Treble commented.

"Or maybe, I am dating some pony else, your six years too late" Spitfire snapped back, and then ran down the cobblestone path, before her mother found out what she just did.

* * *

Soarin landed in front of the gazebo, to find Spitfire leaning up against the railing. He walked over to her.

"Hey Spitfire" he whispered. Spitfire just turned, and kissed him. It wasn't a simple kiss though; she kissed him like she hadn't seen him in decades. Soarin didn't mind it one bit. She broke the kiss.

"Wow" Soarin commented dumbly. After snapping back into reality, he started to nuzzle Spitfire. Spitfire had a little grin on her face. After a while, Spitfire pulled away from Soarin, and started to run back toward the house. And without a second thought Soarin chased her all the way back to the house.

Spitfire had lead Soarin back to her room, she thought she had lost him when he didn't come through her door right after she entered the room. She all of a sudden felt two hooves wrap around her and pull her onto the bed. She started laughing at the fact he just snuck into her room, like Altair. She went silent when she felt Soarin nuzzle her again.

"I missed you so much" Spitfire whispered. Soarin chuckled.

"I can tell" Soarin responded. Spitfire kissed him again, her hooves wrapping around him. This went on for a while. Spitfire soon cuddled into Soarins warm coat. Her eyelids started to droop. Soarin started rubbing her back. Spitfire found it very soothing. She was almost asleep, when they both heard the front door burst open.


	13. Chapter 13

"SPITFIRE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTAINT" Glitz screamed up the steps, Spitfires eyes filled with fear, and she felt herself cling onto Soarin. Soarin held onto her, he felt her shaking.

"Just stay here" Soarin stated. He quickly got up and locked the door. He walked back to her, and let Spitfire quickly cling onto him again. She heard glitz stomp up the steps. She heard her bang on the door.

"GET OUT HERE SPITFIRE" her mother yelled. Spitfire held her belly. Soarin looked at her.

"Spitfire" he whispered.

"I seriously don't feel good" she softly groaned. She was pale all of a sudden. She must have worried herself sick. They heard glitz walk away. She grumbled something. Spitfire shifted.

"She's going to have a bone to pick with me tomorrow" Spitfire whispered. She felt Soarin rub her belly. She closed her eyes, and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Spitfire just saw crimson red all over the floor; she turned around to find Soarin lying on the ground, blood pouring out of multiple stab wounds.

"No Soarin. NO" spitfire screamed as she lunged at him, applying pressure to a wound on his chest. She felt blood matting her coat together.

"SOARIN" she screamed. He didn't respond. She started to sob into his lifeless body. Then she felt something go through her, like a large shard of glass. She fell on top of Soarin, gushing blood on top of his unmoving body. Then it was dark

* * *

Spitfire woke up. Her mouth was dry, and her throat hurt. Was she crying in her sleep? She felt tears run down her cheeks. She looked at Soarin, who was asleep next to her. He was still breathing. It was all just a dream, but that didn't ease Spitfire. She started to snuggle into him. Soarins eyes opened at the feeling of contact with Spitfire. He looked down at the scared mare. He let her snuggle into him. He kissed her forehead lightly. She hugged Soarin.

"Bad dream" Soarin asked.

"Yeah" Spitfire whispered as she felt more tears stream down her face. That dream felt like it was real, too real.

"You want to talk about it?" Soarin asked. Spitfire shook her head. She didn't want to remember that horrid scene that had just played out in her head. She wanted to know Soarin was there, and ok. Tears still streamed down her face. She sniffled, she felt Soarin rub her back.

"Shhh, I'm right here, there is nothing to be afraid of." Soarin cooed. Spitfire started to doze off.

"That's it" he whispered as he held onto her. She was soon asleep, Soarin pulled the covers over them, and he wiped away a few tears the dripped down her cheeks as he held Spitfire. He soon closed his eyes, and dozed off himself.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun shone brightly through Spitfires window. She groaned as she felt the warmth of the sun's rays on her face, and pulled the covers up over her head. She would stay there all day if she could. She didn't want to face what was just outside her door. Not after last night. She felt Soarin shift. He was probably just waking up. Spitfire pulled the covers off of her. She closed her eyes at first, because of the sudden burst of light. Then she opened them and looked up to see Soarin, looking down at her.

"You okay" he asked, he sensed something wasn't right.

"Look, I'm, I'm" Spitfire started, she couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"You're what" Soarin asked, concerned. Spitfire turned her head away from him.

"I'm scared" she whispered. Soarin wrapped his hooves around her.

"Why" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Look, something may have happened last night that my mother isn't so happy about" Spitfire told him.

"It's not like you punched some pony in the face, and he got a minor concussion or something" Soarin stated.

"That's exactly what happened" Spitfire whispered.

"Oh, yeah, um I understand why now" Soarin whispered. He looked at her. "I'll go with you if you want" Soarin added. Spitfire turned her head away again.

"No, no, you don't, I have to face this myself" Spitfire told him, as she got up out of the bed, and left.

* * *

Spitfire walked down the steps, doubting herself even more with every step she took. She was shaking by the time she reached the bottom. She slowly walked towards the main room, to find her mother there, a very angry look plastered onto her face.

"SHE CAN'T BE TAMED SILVER" she yelled all of a sudden, making spitfire jump.

"YOU'RE USING HER, YOU'RE LIVING THROUGH OUR DAUGHTER" Silver Feather shouted back.

"OH, REALLY, NOW ACCUSE ME FOR THINGS I'M CLEARLY NOT DOING" Glitz screeched.

"I'M SICK OF THIS, I PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT WHEN WE MET, WHEN WE WERE DATING, AND OUR FIRST MARRIGE, I'M NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH IT NOW, WE'RE DONE!" Silver feather shouted. He stomped out of the room, and out the front door.

"Spitfire, I can see you" Glitz hissed. Spitfire slowly walked in.

"Why did you want to see me last night" Spitfire asked.

"Well, look at this, the Smart ass of the family finally has a question" Glitz sneered, Spitfire felt like she just shrunk two feet.

"Just answer my question" Spitfire demanded.

"Fine, I know what you did last night, you don't do things like that" Glitz hissed as she neared Spitfire. Spitfire backed out into the hall.

"I have a relationship with another Stallion, I'm not going to openly kiss another boy" Spitfire snapped back. He mother started to charge at her. Spitfire ran into the Kitchen, her mother followed.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT" Glitz screeched. Spitfire felt like she was shrinking, she knew she couldn't stand up to her. Not at this point, but she had to try.

"No, no, no it's not, you're the one who always argued with Dad" Spitfire stuttered.

"About you" Glitz snapped back. "You don't know how many times I came close to killing you or giving you back to the orphanage because of your attitude and behavior" Glitz added in an overwrought tone.

"What" Spitfire squeaked as she looked at Glitz, it felt like she was towering over her. Her mother wanted to kill her, give her back, why would she say that? Spitfire felt a few tears escape her eyes. That hurt so much.

"And now that your knight in shining armor isn't here to protect you, I think I'll just do that" Glitz hissed, as she wrapped her hoof around a knife.


	15. Chapter 15

"OH MY CELESTIA, SOARIN" Spitfire screeched as her mother approached her with the knife. Her mother kicked her so she fell to the ground. Spitfires saw her raise the knife above her head, and swing it down to stab her. Spitfire rolled out of the way. The knife lodged in between two tiles. She took this advantage to get the hell out of there. She dashed out into the hallway; only to have something hit her head. She fell to the ground, but started to get back up.

"You're not going anywhere" her mother stated as she neared her. They both heard two sets of hooves land on the wooden floor of the hallway. Spitfire saw a light blue coat she recognized as Soarins and a cream coat which was Lightning's. She felt Soarin pick her up, and spread his wings. He nodded, and Lightning tackled Glitz, and Soarin flapped his wings. He soared down the hallway, and went up the steps; Spitfire had her hooves around his neck. She finally let go, to see Soarin glare at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"This is why I wanted to go with you; I knew something like this was going to happen" Soarin scolded. Spitfire looked at the ground. He sighed, and lightened his mood a little.

"I'm happy you didn't kiss the other Stallion, but I'm not happy with your decision on dealing with this yourself" He stated.

"CRAZY MARE IS GETTING FREE" Lightning shouted. "I CAN'T HOLD HER DOWN MUCH LONGER" he added. Soarin ran back down the steps. Spitfire just stood there. All of a sudden she heard a clank, and something hit the ground, she walked down a few of the steps to see Soarin had knocked glitz out, and Lightning was on the phone with some pony.

* * *

It ends up Lightning was on the phone with the police department, and Glitz was being charged with something. Everything was starting to die down now. And Soarin and Spitfire were back in her bedroom. Spitfire was on the bed, and Soarin was pacing back and forth.

"Never again, I'm never letting you make a decision like that again" Soarin told her. Spitfire sighed.

"Soarin, you aren't helping here" Spitfire whispered.

"Why would you choose to face this on your own, I should have insisted." Soarin told her.

"I chose that, because… because that dream I had last night, something like that played out in my head, but you were the one who got hurt, I didn't want to take a chance" Spitfire whispered. Soarin stopped his rant, and walked over to her. He finally knew why she declined his offer. He settled down next to her.

"We got to find somewhere else to stay for the time being." Soarin whispered. Spitfire nodded. She put her head on his chest. He put his forearm around her. They heard a knock at the door. Soarin walked over and opened it.

"I heard there is a house like this one up for rent a few streets over." Spitfire heard her father tell him.

"Thanks" She responded. Silver feather nodded then left the couple together. Soarin closed the door.

"Now, where were we" he asked. Spitfire laughed. Soarin walked over and settled down again. Spitfire put her head on his chest, and closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

The rest of the time the wonderbolts spent in Las Pegasus was better. They ended up renting the other place out. And Spitfire preformed in the all the shows planned for the second month. Spitfire and Soarins relationship grew, and after a while, most of the events that took place were forgotten. Silver Feather and Glitz ended up getting divorced. And the both acted like nothing new happened. Glitz was sentenced to jail for life with the charges of domestic abuse and attempted murder. But for the most part everything was back to normal.

* * *

(A/N: yay, I finished the fourth story, as you can tell this series is really growing, and I'm planning on writing more so, yeah. I'm going to end this with a "Keep your eyes open for the next story" and "I hope you enjoyed it" :) ~TwilightSparkle29)


End file.
